Let's be a Family
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Following the events of 'KO's New Girlfriend', KO takes on a whole new challenge of life when he marries his longtime love Fink. Not only that, but he takes on his most dangerous mission yet: fatherhood. Join KO, Fink, and their many kids as they face the challenges of normal life, hero life, and villain life. It's starts friendly, but will go up a bit depending on the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy fans of OK KO: Let's Be Heroes. Zoryan El Muerto here with a new KO story, add another to the pile. You probably know me for** ** _KO's New Girlfriend_** **, the story of the unlikely romance of KO and Fink. The cartoon version of Izuku Midoriya and Himiko Toga from** ** _My Hero Academia_** **. Both ships involve a kind hearted protagonist, and a girl that tries to kill them. You know both shows are a lot similar, like Dendy with amphibian like appearance with Asui- sorry Tsu. Carol is the single, or formerly single, and supporting mother like Inko. I think TKO is like a less selfish and murderous Bakugo that lives in your head.**

 **What was I doing again? Oh right, I promised I would make a sequel for that story. Never let it be said I am not a man of my word, I say I do something and by god I DO THAT THING! If like the pairing of KO and Fink, then please hit those favs and follows to catch up on all of the latest content.**

 **Now, we're rolling.**

After the events from the last story, things have been a lot different for the loved ones of KO and Fink. After years of dating, people were less degrading of courtships between heroes and villains. One of the most notable, and perhaps severely dysfunctional pairings, actually involves one of KO's best friends in fact. Though KO and Fink were the power-couple for hero-villain ships, nobody can forget the drama that was between Rad and Boxmore bot Shannon. First started dating for about a day when she was struck by lightning, then afterwards they went back to hating each other and battling for the bodega. But after seeing KO and Fink stay strong for as long as they did the alien and shapeshifting robot thought of trying it again, but for reals this time... for some reason. The two had constant fights and Shannon turned out to be kind of a clinger, so they by now they had regular couple's counseling for their squabbles. But the two grew to care for each other again, and they were stubborn enough to continue working out all their relationship problems, all 10,000 of them. That may be an exaggeration, but you get what I mean.

Onto KO's other more sensible friend, let's see how Enid was doing. The purplette ninja was still working on improving her ninja capabilities, and she was still figuring out what her life has in store for her. Though she may be cool headed and focused, she doesn't exactly have a sense of personal identity. I mean she's a witch who wants to be a ninja who may want to be a hero and works at a convenient store, if that doesn't say identity crisis then I don't know what does. Though one thing was for certain as far as she knows, she can swing for either guys or gals. This came about when after she had just gotten hurt by this guy in her advanced ninjutsu class, the two have been together for about four years, and the two were happy. But then one night after wanting to surprise him for their four year anniversary...… she found him with their ninjutsu instructor (who was a woman by the way), their clothes spread all over his bedroom. Enid was hurt and angered by these actions and promptly kicked him in the nuts with a flaming boot, she also dropped that class and nearly gave up on her ninja dreams. But she wasn't alone, her old friend and on-off bestie Elodie was there for her to grieve to and even her old ghoul school friends came by when she was down. Sibella gave the jerk nightmares for about the next ten years, but he probably won't sleep after seeing Tanis' face. Wrapped in that toilet paper she looks adorable, but the undead rotting flesh underneath sends shivers down anyone's spine. But Elodie was there the most for her, after all she was repaying her for when she was being cheated on during her last year of POINT Prep.

The two were there for each other when they were at their lowest, and helped each other get back on their feet. And even though they had a rough journey, their bond grew strong and how they felt grew as well. So now the two were happily engaged, and were now taking care of a baby boy that Enid had found in an alley way. Her cold heart wanted to give the little guy a home, and she was not hesitant to give him that home. Though it took some convincing from Elodie, she eventually faltered.

So with that out of the way, let's head to the present.

KO was rubbing his hands together as he watch everything get set up, and there's a reason for his nervousness. Yep, today was the day KO and Fink will tie the knot in their relationship. Just a week after the proposal, Fink wanted to get the now number 1 hero off the market as soon as possible with all the fangirls and rising female heroes coming in. But that wasn't what gave KO cold feet, no the main problem was where it was taking place.

The Danger Zone.

 ** _(Lightning flashes + girly screams)_**

KO sweated as he paced while looking out into the appropriately named war-ridden desert with monsters, natural disasters, and other types of crazy cob that could potentially ruin the festivities. KO wore a black suit with a red tie and striped pants, he didn't wore any shoes. KO took out a hanky from his suit pocket and wiped the sweat off his brow, he was then approached by his three best friends.

"Yo, KO. Big day huh?" Rad greeted, the alien was not much different then last time. Except for the addition of a five o'clock shadow and touches of grey hair, he still kept his muscles.

"Yeah, totally." KO said with a little too much concern for Enid to not noticed.

"Relax dude, the wedding will go off without a single hitch." Enid promised him, the ninja wearing her finest dark purple dress with a silver belt and 2 in heels. Her dress had one thin strap over her left shoulder and a little V-cut going down her right leg. "As long as we keep the giant worms, tornados-"

"There once was a man from Katrass, who-"

Enid then punched the interrupting man out of the shot, "-and rouge performance artists. In line, we should be good."

KO sighed, "Well that makes me feel a little better." his older friends then left to help with the décor, leaving only his childhood friend Dendy. The kappa grew up quite nicely over the years, only about a foot shorter than KO. Her brown hair rested softly on her shoulders, with a little spot on her head for her head pond. She wore a little yellow dress with a floral hem, she also kept her goggles.

"KO, I may not be the best at emotional and real life predicaments. But I can guarantee you that you and Fink will get through this, after all you've been through much worse than obstacles." Dendy said with a confident smile.

KO gave her a look of gratefulness, "Thanks Den, I'm glad I have friends like you guys." he wrapped his arms around her in 'thank you' hug, to which she returned.

"What you should worried about is how many." KO went wide eyed when she said that, she closed her eyes as she went educational again "After all, mice produce approximately 12 times more young than the average human, and taking into account that Fink is a mutant you may end up with over 1000 mouths to feed, clothe, and educate." she opened her eyes to see him pale, "I'll just go help the others, make sure Shannon doesn't try to hack Rad's arms off again."

Dendy left KO alone, now his fear was back tenfold. After marrying her he thought he'd have like two kids tops, but he forgot that rodents have completely different procreation cycles than his own species. And not too mention with all the villains that are brewing, how can he easily support even one child when the plaza in in danger every 5 minutes? Much less practically thousands? "Well, on the upside it can't get any worse?" that was when he got a call on his cellphone.

"This is KO speaking... What? What do you mean you can't make it?... A FUNERAL?!… Oh, I am so sorry for your lost... Okay, bye." he hung up and groaned into his hands as he slumped onto the edge of the plateau they were having the wedding on. "Why does life have to be so hard?"

 _"That's just how it is."_ He whipped his head to see one person that nearly wrecked his entire relationship, Professor Venomous. The tall purple man sported a grey tuxedo under a lab coat, his dark hair now sporting some white streaks due to his old age. "I suspect there's a problem here, KO?"

KO sighed as he was then joined by Venomous' 'partner' Boxman, who has returned from his days of dumpster diving and returned to running Boxmore. "Have you tried the finger sandwiches Venny, I say they are- hey why the long face? You're gonna be hitched to that rat girl, _lucky you_." he sarcastically muttered that last part.

KO just let out, "No, there's a bit of an issue right now."

Boxman then told him, "If you're worried someone will crash the wedding then relax. There are three basic rules every villain must follow: 1) never tattle on each other, 2) don't crash weddings, 3) the world is flat."

KO shook his head, "No not that, the guy who was supposed to marry me and Fink just cancelled. Where am I suppose to find another officiator on such short notice?" he asked stressfully.

 _"Perhaps, I can be of assistance?"_ KO jumped at the entrance of the flamboyant of the three Boxman bot siblings Raymond, "Lucky for you Sir. KO, I happen to be licensed in initiating wedding ceremonies." Raymond said as he showed him his license.

"Wow, really? When did that happened?"

Raymond turned away for a moment, "Well if you must know, I was browsing the internet to become a hockey official. And, I may have filled out the wrong paperwork. That's also how I become a physiatrist, and the mayor of a small town in Mexano."

"Well thank goodness."

 **TBC**

 **Next tine, we see the wedding ceremony. Please leave a fav, follow, and review if you want to see more.**


	2. A Wedding to Remember

**Just a little heads up, there will be some slight nudity here. So keep that in mind, no sex. This is still rated T for teen.**

Today was Fink's special day, today was when she will marry her lifelong lover KO. Thus becoming the first hero and villain to be married in over 100,000 years. She would walk down that isle in the fanciest dress her boss can afford, share the vows she had planned for months, put that gold ring around his finger, kiss his soft and tender lips for the billionth time this year, and drive off in the corvente she stole with the cans rattling underneath the 'just married' sign off into the sunset.

As soon as she can ward of the cop cars that are chasing her, she hid herself in a dumpster as police zoomed by. She peeked out a bit to see the coast was clear before jumping out, revealing her orange jumpsuit with the top ripped off exposing her black skull bra. "Damn, all these coppers are making me late! Don't they know some of us are getting married?!" she looked for any bystanders before running down the empty street.

"Okay, I've got- 5 MINUTES!" she screamed as she checked her golden watch, which she stole "My wedding is in 5 minutes! The Danger Zone is on the other side of town, how will I make it on time?" she stopped as she reached the parking lot of a fancy restaurant, she noticed it was packed and gained a wicked smirk.

In the restaurant sat two people at a wall booth, one was a man in a tuxedo while another was wearing a long sleeve red dress. "So, how you enjoying the rigatoni Alyson?"

"It's alright. How's that chicken parm tasting Roberto?" the woman asked the man.

"Meh, not as good as the dish I'm thinking of." he gave her a subtle wink, causing the woman 'Alyson' to giggle a little with a blush.

"I'd save that talk for later, can't be making a scene on our five year anniversary now would we 'officer'?" she teased back.

"You have no ide- (sniff, sniff) Hold on." he tensed up as he dropped his fork, his obvious date noticed this and realized what was happening. "That smell, I know that smell."

"Look, I'm sure it's-" she was stopped when she heard a crash outside, the two ran outside along with all the other patrons to see a green tank car speed off. One of the other customers shouted 'MY CAR!'. Alyson sighed, "Why does this always happen every time we try to have date night?"

Roberto and Alyson ripped off their fancy clothes to reveal police uniforms underneath, the male cop turned to the owner of the restaurant "Hey Marcel, leave the check on the table and charge it to my account!"

"No need, it's on the house! Catch that perp!"

The two cops hopped into the armored cop tank and storm right after the car that's speeding down the highway as the crowd cheered them on, but what they didn't know was that their 'fugitive' was 4 minutes and 30 seconds away from getting hitched. She brought out a little list and looked it over as she paid no attention to the bystanders that jumped out of the way of her reckless driving, "Let's see, I need to get my dress from Wesley's Wedding Dress Empire, pick up the flowers from Flo War's House of Flowers, and head to the center of he Danger Zone in about 4 minutes and 20 seconds. I should make it on time for the vows, barring any unforeseen-" she stopped as she heard sirens from behind her.

 _"THIS IS THE POLICE, PULL OVER IR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"_

Fink groaned as she facepalmed, "I got no time for this bullshit, I have very little time to be flung into a cell!" She stomped hard on the gas as the car shot away from the police couple. The two officers gained looks of determination as they glared at the retreating vehicle.

"They always run." Roberto said gravely as Alyson cracked her neck.

"Prepare to meet the Robinsons."

We now cut to outside a wedding dress store where a middle aged woman walked out with a beautiful white dress with a thin strap on the left side and a think strap with a purple flower on it, diamond encrusted bow around the waist and a floral hem that reaches one's shins. "I can't believe they had this beaut just sitting on the rack collecting dust, and it was prepaid so that's a bonus." her glee was short lived when she heard a loud honking. She looked up to see a massive tank coming right at her, she freaked as a crazy rat woman swung at her.

"YOINK!" she laughed as she sped away, the woman gasped as the dress she got flapped in the air in the assailant's hands.

(Meanwhile)

KO stood nervously at the alter, his palms sweating as he looked into the rows filled with his and Fink's friends and family among other heroes and villains. The ceremony started any minute now and Fink was nowhere to be seen, the bride's maid Dendy sensed his nervousness and asked him "Are you alright, KO?"

"I don't know Dendy, no one has heard from Fink in a while now. I'm worried that she might have ran off with some other guy, that maybe something-"

"KO, you and Fink have been together for 13 years. If there was any problem you think she would have left by now?" the kappa questioned.

"I guess you're right." KO then looked out in the distance, "Wherever she is, I'll wait for her. Because I lover her more than anything, no matter how long it takes."

(with Fink)

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Perfect, got my dress and flowers. With just- WHAT! 9:58! STUPID POLICE! (BEEP, BEEP) WHAT?! OUT OF GAS!" she freaked as the tank started to slow down, she then got slammed by the tank car behind her which sent the car careening into a ravine. "Aw cru-"

The car exploded sending an ash covered Fink right into the side o the ravine, with the burnt up dress landing daintily on top of her. She pulled down that charred up garment and looked at the destruction of her only vehicle, "Aw man, now what do I do? I have less than a minute before my wedding and I'm done six miles, and my dress is ruined." she held up the dress in her hands, just then he completely turned to ashes. Fink's eyes started to water she hugged her legs close to her in a feeble position, she was hurt, burnt, and totally naked in the middle of nowhere. Some wedding day.

"How can this possibly get any worse?" her depressed question got an answer in the form of police sirens. She just sighed as she started to cry as police started swarming her with guns pointed at her, she was super regretting trying to rob a jewelry store. Of al the days she'd end up in prison, why on the most important day of her life?

Just then she heard a beep on her watch, which read "10:00. It's over." she then balled her eyes, KO probably thinks she ditched him. Which means he'll probably find some other girl while she's rotting in prison, as the only boy she ever loved may be spending the rest of his life with some random chick. The thought of losing KO forever made Fink sick to her stomach, her mind hazy and her mouth started foaming. She then felt a new found energy inside her, one she hasn't used in years.

"FREEZE, PUT YOU-"

The cop didn't finished as he and the rest of the squad was pushed back by a massive explosion of turbo energy, one of the officers groaned as he sat up. Before going pale at the sight of a dark glowing figure, with red eyes and sharp claws. He gulped before the figure gave off a devilish smirk before flying at hyper speed past him, ripping off his outfit in the process revealing their rubber duck underwear. "Um, have a nice day?" he let out before running off screaming. Meanwhile the dark figure ran on all fours through the danger zone slicing away anything that get sin her way, from sandworms to giant evil robots to rouge performance artists. With each stride she gain more and more speed until something caught her attention on a certain plateau in the far off distance, which seemed to be a part of some sorts. But one that caught her eye was a certain brown haired wearing a tuxedo, but what jogged her memory was the red head band and lack of footwear.

 **"K...O..."**

The boy in question felt something.

"KO, can we go now? Its been three hours! She's not-" KO slapped his and over his best man Rad's mouth, the alien was among those who were struggling to stay awake. KO didn't let anyone leave as he insisted on waiting for Fink to arrive, even after the ceremony was suppose to end a long time ago.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, the alien raised an eyebrow before Dendy pulled out a hologram from her palm.

"Indeed, suddenly there is an increased spike in the levels of turbonic energy. But there aren't any power plants or glorbs nearby." Dendy analytically said.

KO then gained a smile, "I know that energy!" he yelled, waking up everyone in attendance before running down the isle towards the cliff where he saw a streak of purple energy heading right towards his location. He gasped and turned around, "GUYS, GET READY! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! SHE-OOF!" he was knocked over by the glowing streak. The rolled towards the end of the isle and landed underneath the arc.

"FINK!" KO screamed when he saw the woman right on top of him, she did make it. Though it was in her 'Nightmare' form.

The dark powered Fink took one look at the man underneath her, and poofed back to normal with a huge smile. "KO!"

The hero and villain laughed as KO jumped up with Fink in his arms and twirled her around, the crowd practically awe'd at the scene. Even as adults they still acted cute together, though they realized that something was off about her now. KO realized it too as he felt her smooth skin in his hands, though not the first time but still he gained an embarrassed blush.

"Um, why are you naked?"

The humanoid mouse woman went wide eyed as she remembered her condition, she nervously chuckled "Funny story, I may have gotten myself arrested and sent to prison and lost my dress in a police chase. hehehe." she said.

KO released her as she covered her shame, "And how long have you been incarcerated now?"

Fink's eyes shifted back and forth, "Five months?"

KO facepalmed, "Am I going to have to put a leash on you?"

Fink then gained a smirk, "Maybe." KO gave her a dull look, "But since we're here let's get this show going, I'm sure these people came to see a wedding and are dying for that cake am I right?" she asked the crowd who cheered at the mention of cake. She then looked to KO with an inquisitive look, she made a thinking gesture with her arms "Though now you appear to be overdressed a little."

"Huh?" KO then instantly felt his tuxedo ripped off, everyone gasping as the bride and groom stood there completely in the buff. Fink grabbed both his hands and held them to her, she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Now it's an even field, besides I always dreamed of marrying naked." she breathed before she kissed his ear.

The officiator for this Raymond just shook off what had transpired and took his position, "Okay, people. I understand you have all been here for a very long time and are hungry for some cake, so I'll just keep this brief on accounts of the bride's tardiness and... choice of apparel (or lack there of). May thy present thee rings?" Rad handed KO his ring, while Dendy handed Fink hers. "Does thy Kaio Ozaka Kincaid, take thee Fink as your evil wife?"

KO slid the ring on her finger with a smile, "I do." Fink smiled brightly as well.

"And does thou Fi-"

"YES! I FUCKING DO!" she yelled as she practically slammed the ring on his finger, everyone reared back at the outburst. Especially the female hero population in attendance as Fink glared and hissed at them as a warning.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I declare thy hero and villain.

.

.

.

.

... _ **MR. and Mrs... KINCAID!**_ "

The crowd roared wildly as Fink dipped KO and planted a big kiss on his lips as the sun set on this odd ceremony, with fireworks going off in the distance with one shaped into a huge pink heart. KO kissed back hard, and roamed his hand through her hair as the music played in the background. Though this wasn't what they had planned, they got the results they wanted. And they wouldn't want it any other way.

Though now, the real hard part begins.


	3. Finko, Funko, and Koey

_"I say Wonderella! An Amazonian princess with millenniums of combat experience and the strength of a billion men, and that lasso is dangerous!"_

 _"Oh please, that patriotic stripper is no match for Thanatos. Two words: Infinity Boot! Game, set, match!"_

 _"I don't know, they both sound super cool and super powerful."_

"Okay kids, I know it's a little sudden to bring you guys to the bodega, but your usual babysitter is fighting the flu this week." The camera panned up to a middle aged brown haired man in the drier seat of a tank car.

 _"WHAT! The Flu doesn't stand a chance against No Way Jose!"_ In the distance we see a battle between the flu (from the first episode) and a dark skinned human with an afro wearing a cage fighting gloves and neon green pants, or to be more precise a beatdown that resulted in the Flu getting tossed onto the hood.

"Sorry KO!"

"It's fine, Jose." he turned back to the camera, "Can I count on you guys to be on your best behavior?"

 _"YES!"_ Voices 1 and 3 saluted.

 _"No promises."_

"Wasn't expecting any," the older KO then faced the road ahead, "Destination?"

"LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO!"

The camera then showed three half human half rat hybrid children, two boys and one girl. The middle sat a young girl with mint green skin like her mother with short brown hair with her left side shaved off, and a purple streak in the right side. She wore a black tank top with dark purple shorts and grey boots, along with dark magenta fingerless gloves.

On the driver side of the backseat, sat a boy her age with light tan skin with brown locks. He wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, inspired by his favorite anime hero from the very distant past, along with black cage fighting gloves and a red headband like his father. He didn't wear any shoes though, leaving his bear feet out to breathe.

And our last main chatacter for the story on the passenger side, looking out the side window to see the world around them. He has light tan skin like his brother, except for some light green blotches on his arms and finger tips. He wore a simple white undershirt, along with blue sweatpants and a red headband holding back brown hair tied in dreadlocks.

 _'Superheroes, villains, giant monsters, robots, everything you'd see in a comic book. That's basically life for me, everywhere I go there are heroes and villains living together in harmony. Except for the occasional crime and battle for the fate of the world, other than that things are pretty cool. Me and my siblings look to be a part of that world in the near future._

 _If I had to describe my family in two words, I'd choose: Odd and loving. My dad is the number one hero on the planet, he's saved the world more times than the legendary Superman. An inspiration to all those who hope to one day be a great hero that everyone can look up to, and face all that challenge the forces of good. With a confident smile as he stares down even the most dangerous of enemies, **"Have no fear, there is still hope. Why?... Because, I am here"**_

 _My mom on the other hand, not so much. She says being a hero is overrated, dumb, and doesn't pay the bills. Mostly living under the guidance of the evil Professor Venomous before he retired, she continued his work and looks to rule over all with an iron fist. She's everything father isn't. She's cold, calculating, unhinged, and can rip an opponent's head off with out touching them. This makes her the number one villain and threat to the peace. Though they are on separate sides, they love each other and even married._

 _Here's the deal, the girl with the crazy hair and looks like a mini punk is my sister Finko. She's ruthless and vicious, and has been to juvie more times than there are stars in the sky. She's been more into the criminal activity and having everyone bow down to her will, and looks to have the entire planet in the palm of her hand. She takes after our mom and helps her with world domination, and then overthrow her and steal the throne. Yet nothing means more to her than family, not even the biggest bar of platinum._

 _The guy who looks like an anime reject is my brother Funko, a future hero on the rising and a martial arts prodigy. His optimism is only matched by his kind heart and fighting spirit, he takes up combat classes so he can take down any enemy that threatens our world. Our father and grandma have helped start his training so that he can control the great power he's gained from papa. Though he's an exceptional fighter, he's not really the brightest. Fink always teased him for his lack of book and street smarts a lot, but he shrugs it off. He says part of being a hero is having a real thick skin in the face of hecklers and bullies, which is why many bullies don't mess with him._

 _And then there's me, Koey. I'm actually not sure which one I want to be, having two heroes and two villains in the family is challenging when you're at the center of it all. I like to help people and keep everyone safe, but I also like to get my hands dirty and steal things with my mom and sister. Which they mostly either sell for cash or keep to them selves, I mostly give the money to charity. I wish I can just do both, steal things and beat up bad guys._

 _Right now, our dad is taking us to his dad's Bodega which he now owns. With his store, dojo, and our mom running form the cops most of the time. He thought it be best for us to find something productive for us to do when they're not around. Or when our sitter is unavailable.'_

Just then he felt a thud, he and his siblings looked out the window to see someone on top of the car with a huge bag of cash. "MOM!"

The middle aged Fink, who wore a tight black zip-up suit and black heels lowered her shades to greet her kids. "Hey there honeys."

"Robbed the National Bank again?" Finko asked with a bit of glee.

"You know it, girl." the two villains shared a fist bump before Fink hopped into shotgun, where she laid back seductively for her husband. "Howdy, KO~"

"Morning babe," KO greeted with a side glance "You're not being chased by police again are you?"

"Nope." she said tossing her ill-gotten loot in the trunk, "Shook them off a few blocks back, thought I come by to check on my little angels/devils before they have their first day in purgatory."

"You mean the bodega?" KO asked.

"That too." she said before resting her head on her arms and kicking her feet up on the dashboard. "By the way, can you cook dinner tonight? I'm this close-" she emphasized with two fingers nearly pinched together "- to finally finishing Venomous' old doomsday device."

KO laughed, "That's what you said the last twelve times silly, it's your turn you know. I made the last six dinners."

"Hey, evil."

The family then shared a laugh as they drove through town towards the shopping center. The camera pans back to Koey who looked to the camera, "Yep, that's my family. And I love them, wouldn't trade it for anything."

"So, Koey?" Fink looked back to her youngest triplet, "Have you decided yet what you want to be?" his father and his siblings turned towards him for an answer, the pigmentally challenged boy rubbed the back of his head nervously from the attention.

"Um, I... I still don't know yet." he answered back.

"Well, whatever you'll be. You'll always be our sister." Funko said assuring of his little brother.

"Funko, we've been over this a thousand times. Koey is a boy." Finko chastised.

"Oh, right." Funko replied.


	4. New Bodega Men

The family pulled right up in the parking lot of the infamous Lakewood Plaza Turbo, where there have been many battles over the years with some being for the fate of the world. And mostly just out of a pity hatred for Gar's Hero and Supply bodega, no one knows why really. "Okay kids, while I'll be hiding your mother from the local authorities... again... just find something to do in the bodega. Don't give the crew any grief now, I'm talking to you Finko." KO narrowed his eyes at that last part.

The mini villainess-in-training rolled her eyes, "Geez, one smoke bomb and suddenly you're avoided like the plague."

When the kids entered the store, the boys were amazed what was inside, isles and isles of everything a super hero would need. From blasters, to fire gauntlets. From rocket boots, to space juice (the juice that lets you breath in space). And of course the ray guns, bleep blorp. The boys awed with angelic background music, Finko just looked unimpressed "Meh, just like any other bodega."

 _"That's what I said._ "

GAH!

The triplets jumped when they head a voice of a teenage boy, which they found laying on top of the counter looking at his phone. The boy had tan skin with blue hair, a light blue bodega tank top, black sweatpants, and black boots. They also noticed that he also had black framed glasses with swirls on the lenses, "Sup."

Funko asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a guy behind the counter, though I know who you guys are." he didn't break contact with the game he was playing in his cellular device as he pointed to each hybrid. "Finko, who once got sent to juvie for stealing a SWAT car. Funko, who caught her for stealing said SWAT car. And Koey, who is one of those people who are undecided on whether they want to fight for good or enslave humanity and take over the world."

Finko smirked proudly at the accomplishment, then blew a raspberry at Funko for his capture of her to which he returned. Koey just stared at him in wonder, "How do you know who we are? Are you psychic?"

The teen just gave them a 'Ehhh, so/so' gesture, "My mother talked a lot about you, says she knew your father when he was a kid and working at this store." he looked up from his phone for the first time in this conversation and faced the kids. "By the way, I'm Jex."

 **Jex**

 **Level: 4**

 **Cashier/Alchemist**

"Well it's nice to meet you Jex." Koey said as he shook his hand.

Finko then scoffed, "Sounds like some nerd's online LARPing name for an old wizar- MMMMMMMMM~" her insult was stopped when she felt her lips sealed shut, Funko nearly laughed at her desperate attempts at speech. Koey saw the sparks around her sealed lips, and looked at Jex who mas making a closed mouth motion with his hand that had the same sparks around it.

"Woah, are you a magician?" Koey wondered.

"If so, can you make her disappear?" Funko added, Finko muffled out a 'NO!'

"Kind of, though I prefer the term 'alchemist'. Although I am skilled in slight of hand," he demonstrated by pulling a quarter out his Koey's ear, to which the undecided clapped at.

 _"Ugh, there he goes again bringing up his magical abilities!"_ The triplets turned around to see who made that remark, and nearly jumped when they saw what it was. _"What? Do I have something on my face?"_

Jex chuckled, "Nah, it's just these little rascals have never seen a cyborg before Cara Marie."

 **Cara Marie**

 **Level: 3**

 **Stock girl/alien cyborg**

The camera then showed a girl around Jex's age, who had light blue skin and short dark green hair wearing a similar tank top as Jex. Though what caught the little ones attention was that she was metallic from the waist down, with yellow think robot legs and a cybernetic arm. Along with a red robot left eye, though she was half mechanical she squealed at the sight of three adorable human-rat children.

She then picked up the triplets in a very tight hug, "Aw, aren't you three just precious? You're even cuter than mommy and daddy said." she said in a baby voice as she playfully plucked at their whiskers.

"Speaking of which, how are they doing?" Jex asked.

"Making progress, only two fights this morning." Cara Marie replied.

"Can't... breathe..." Koey said as he and his siblings were starting to turn blue.

"Oops, sorry." The cybernetic being released her hold, leaving the triplets gasping for air. Until they noticed something outside.

"Hey, what's that glowing light outside?" Koey asked as a large crate with a giant 'BM' fell from the sky.

The two teenagers groaned as if this was a regular occurrence, "This again? Can't he get a better hobby?" Cara Marie complained before she, Jex, and the triplets ran out as the box landed with a hard thud. The box then exploded to reveal a Darrel Bot.

"We meet again Lakewood Losers. Hi Cara!"

The cyborg facepalmed, "What now Uncle Darrel?"

"UNCLE DARREL!?" the triplets gasped.

"Ai, and I see you brought an audience. Don't think I'll go any easy on them." Darrel said before charging up a blaster and firing some shots at the five. They proceeded to dodge the attacks before Cara Marie sent a few blasts back at him. Jex then proceed to send a barrage of magical blasts at him, one of them managing to fry Darrel's blaster. The robot shook the damaged thing off before charging at them with a fist ready.

He and Jex then started trading punches, with neither getting any advantage over the other. Until Jex delivered a hard round house kick to his head, sending the robot a few feet in the air before Cara Marie jumped at him with an axe hand and sliced him in two. The two pieces exploded as the cyborg landed on the ground.

"Ooooo~" the boys said as they ate from a popcorn bowl, Finko just 'meh'd.

"I swear, this is just getting annoying." Jex groaned.

"Yeah, when will grandpa send us a challenge?" Cara Marie complained.

"GRANDPA!" the triplets screamed.

"Oh yeah, my grandpa 'Lord' Boxman. Sends robots to attack the plaza for no apparent reason, very dumb I know." Cara Marie explained.

"What? You didn't noticed the huge evil factory right across the street?" Jex questioned pointing behind him at the large red factory, the kids were in awe that something that makes evil robots was so close to a store for heroes. "You see kids, when a dumb nerd and a dumb factory love each other, they waste a lot of money and build robots."

"Does this happen often?" Koey asked.

"You have no idea."


	5. Runaway P 1

_"I'm Dynamite Watkins of Action News 52, and I have just received reports of someone escaping from Neo Riot Juvenile Detention! The criminal is thought to be crafty and dangerous, he's robbed several international banks and has once been charged for murder! If anyone happens to spot a kid in a neon stripped pants, steer clear and call the authorities at once."_

Our three kids were walking past a TV station with the report playing as they made their way to Gar's bodega, each with an official Gar's Hero and Supply Store vest jacket complete with embroidered names and everything. Funko was the most excited to work for one of the greatest heroes to have walked the Earth, "OH BOY OH BOY, our first day on the job. This marks the first step of my road to becoming a great hero. Step 1: work at the bodega. Step 204: become a hero!"

Koey asked, "What happened to steps 2 through 203?"

"Do you really want to hear them all?"

"Smart." the brothers fist bumped. Finko just rolled her eyes.

"Meh, as long as I get my 10 dollars an hour, I'll humor you and lend my assistance around your little store. But, this stays between the three of us!" she threatened them with a ray gun, "If my villain buddies caught wind of this, I'll be as dead as disco."

Funko calmly lowered the ray gun she had brought with her, "Relax sis, things are different now from before. We've seen heroes and villains work side by side nowadays, so your friends from prison won't mind."

Koey suddenly stopped, "You guys go on ahead, I've got to tinkle!" he ran to the nearest latrine, leaving behind a light blue streak.

"DON'T TAKE TO LONG, OUR SHIFT STARTS IN TEN MINUTES! JINX!"

(with Koey)

The youngest triplet walked out of the rest room whistling a tune, he took a shortcut through a plaza alley way. Suddenly, he felt a presence. He turned around to see what it could possibly have been. He then shrugged and decided it was probably nothing, he continued his way until he heard trash can tip rocking. "Wait a minute, sounds like someone...

WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING!" he pointed an accusatory finger as he swirled around, but he found nothing. He blinked before turning back around, the camera panned out to spot two dudes in business suits hiding behind a dumpster as the kid walked ahead.

"I told you he was on to us."

Koey tried keep walking but he kept hearing ominous sounds, and eerie music mysteriously started to play. Every time he looked nothing came out, and it was starting to scare him. "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING!" He ran screaming until he made it to the bodega, where he slammed the door and gasped for air.

"Woah man, where's the fire?" Jex questioned when he saw the distressed new coworker, "You look like you saw a ghost?"

He panted until he finally caught his breathe, "I don't know, some rando was trying to sell me something but I think I lost them."

"Ah, been there. Why don't you calm yourself down in the break room, then you can start helping Cara Marie with moving the boxes from the back." Koey thanked the alchemist before heading to the back, he was then laying down on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what that could have been, meh, it's probably long gone by now." he said as he rested his hands behind his head.

That is until he heard a creak, his eyes shot open and he got into a battle stance! "ALRIGHT COME ON OUT AND SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE!" he readied his powered up fists for a fight. That is until he felt a hard nudge in the back. And in an ominous voice spoke.

 **"Hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around!"**

Koey gulped, but slowly did as he was instructed. He saw a shadowy figure behind him with his hand out, he shakingly and hesitantly moved his hand towards the stranger's. Until...

.

.

.

….. (FART!)

Koey's face turned red while the stranger laughed his butt off, the shadowy dissipated to reveal a dark skinned boy his age with a black beanie on his head, white T-shirt, and neon green pants. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face! 'Oh no, someone is out to get me!' HAHAHAHAHAHA! That gets them every time, and it just gets more hilarious, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING STALKED BY A CRAZY SERIAL KILLER!" Koey yelled.

"Well, if you considered me a crazy killer stalker. Jeez, everyone is so sensitive!" the kid chuckled.

"But why were you-"

"Let's just say I may have angered some very important people, oh and if you were wondering. That fart noise was this," he pulled out a whoopie cushion "-the old 'whoopie cushion in the hand', works like a charm. Anyway, nice to meet yah." he grabbed the boy's hand and shook it, "Name's London."

 **London**

 **Level 1**

 **Professional Prankster**

"Hehe, I'm Koey."

"Son of KO and Dr. Fink, right?"

"Uh, Yeah. How did you know?" Koey asked.

London chuckled, "Everyone knows your parents, they've made quite the names for themselves in saving lives and looting national landmarks. Besides, who do you have to thank for breaking the barrier of hero x villain romances, you'd have to be living under a rock if you haven't heard of them."

"I guess." Koey then gained a questioning look, "Wait, I feel like I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it." London sweated as his eyes shifted at the accusation, but then Koey made a complete 180 "Nope, not getting anything. Yay, a new friend!" Koey cheers as he wraps his arms around the prankster, this left a little spark in London's heart. Koey didn't see that he was feeling this so foreign emotion, 'joy' was it?

'Just hope this works out better than the last one'


	6. Jr Megafootball Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with other stories, my new semester of college, and my part job. It's hard to keep track of how many balls I have in the air. So anyway, these next few chapters won't be in any particular order. The next part of Runaway will be out soon. But in the meantime, enjoy this nice little chapter about the triplets learning of Megafootball, the future version of football.**

Little League Megafootball, where mini champions are made. Tryouts were taking place at the sports center twenty minutes away from the bodega. A car was just rolling up in the parking lot. "Well here we are kids, the Neutral Zone Sports Center. Aren't you guys excited to learn about Megafootball?" KO asked his kids, who all had large duffle bags with them.

They each let out a loud groan, Finko complained "Why do we need to get up so early?!"

"It's only 9AM." Fink deadpanned at her daughter, who hmphed.

"Well it feels like... 8!"

KO then turned around to face his children, "Come on guys, you need to get out of the house sometimes. You can't just stay inside and play video games all day, it's bad for your health."

Funko then whined, "But dad, with my Z-Box connect I get plenty of exercise! And I'm already taking 12 martial arts classes, isn't that enough?"

"But son, all you dojos are being fumigated after _someone_ released a pack of angry skunks into the establishments." KO sent a leer to Finko, who just whistled innocently.

"But daaaaaaaad!" Koey whined, "We don't even know the first thing about megafootball!"

"Which is why you are here to learn, and we already sighed you three up for the season." KO said as he and Fink got triplets out of the car and brought them into the center.

Fink whispered to her husband, "They won't last long."

"EXCUSE ME!" the three yelled , feeling offended after overhearing their mother's comment.

"Oh nothing." Fink waved off. "Only that every time your father and I sign you three up for something you always ditch it without even trying it."

"We do not!" Finko said as she and her brothers crossed their arms.

 **Lacrosse**

"I HATE IT!" the three siblings screamed while throwing their equipment on the ground.

 **Tennis**

"I HATE IT"

 **Equestrian**

"I HATE IT!"

(Back to the present)

"So, what's your point?" Funko asked. The adults just facepalmed.

Suddenly the three kids were picked up threateningly by their collars, their mother's look of anger on display. "Listen here you ungrateful brats. We have gone past demanding you get some exercise, so now comes drastic measures. If you don't go out there and at least try this new sport, I will sell every last one of your personal belongings."

The three kids gasped.

"My experimental inflate-inator!"

"My hone ninja gym!"

"My POW card collection!"

Fink nodded seriously, "Bingo."

The kids sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Good." Fink's mood turned a complete 180 as she gave each of her kids a kiss on the forehead and tossed their father into the passenger seat. "We'll be back in a few hours, have fun!" she then drove out, the triplets coughing from the exhaust smoke left behind.

KO looked concerned at his wife as the image of his kids dragging themselves into the sports center got smaller and smaller in the mirror, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Listen honey, what my boss taught me is that if you give your kids too much leeway then they'll walk all over you. And sometimes you need to be a little tougher on your kids to get them to reach their full potential, and it will show them to be more assertive in life." Fink told him as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Okay, if you say so."


	7. Bow to the Queen Pt 1

Lakewood Elementary. Where kids from 1st grade to 5th embark on their climb up the ladder of education, or just sleep in the case of Finko Kincaid. While everyone was either playing around or throwing stuff at each other, and Funko was just doing nothing and waiting patiently for their teacher. As soon as the door flew open, everyone quieted down and quickly got into their seats. Their teacher, a mid-twenty year old woman with purple skin, short raven hair, a long yellow shirt, an orange jacket vest, black pants, and pink slip-ons came in holding a few papers. "Good morning class!"

 _"Morning Ms. Kane."_

"Oh kids, that's a little too formal. Just call me Debbi." Ms. Kane giggled at her kids' manors.

 _"Ok, Debbi."_

"Now class, before we start today's lesson. Let's make sure everyone's here, when I call out your name. Just raise your hand... Amy?"

"Here."

"Bistreece?"

"Present."

"Roman?"

"Here."

"Twins, Jimmy and Jay?"

"Present/Here Uce"

"Flip?"

"Here."

"Candy?"

"Here."

"Griselda?"

"PRESENT!"

"Millie?"

"Here."

"Blake?"

"Sup."

"Wilma?"

"Present."

"Gizmo?"

"Accountable."

"And last but not least, the Kincaid triplets. Finko?"

"Here, ready to enslave the earth! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nice... Funko?"

"Here, ready to save the Earth!"

"Awww, and Koey?"

"Here...…. um, I don't know what I'll be doing with the Earth."

"Alright, that's just about everyone" Debbi set the clipboard on her desk, "Oh and one last thing, I just like to announce that we will be having a new member to our little family, isn't that great?" this brought some cheers, and some murmurs from the class. Finko saw this as an opportunity for a new pawn for her own gain, Funko saw this as a chance to make a new friend, and Koey just sat in the middle of his siblings.

"Now this girl has been homeschooled since she was 3 and this will be her first time in public education, so I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Allow me to introduce... Queen Varucia Kramer." Debbi side stepped to reveal her newest student, a young 6-11 year old anthropomorphic fox girl with red fur, a long sleeve yellow dress with a frilly skirt, black tights, and black flats over white socks with a jigsaw puzzle pattern. She had a cold dark stare that intimidated nearly the entire class.

 **Queen Kramer**

When the class heard her last name, their thoughts ran to this one serial killer whom they whispered about as she looked for a place to sit. She heard things like 'Kramer?', 'As in John Kramer the Jigsaw Killer?', 'Don't look her in the eyes, or you'll be next Uce', and 'Don't make her angry'.

 _'Wimps.'_

She then stopped walking, she raised her glare to the occupants of the table she stopped at, i.e. the Kincaids. Finko gave her a challenging sneer, Funko waved to her before she gave him a silent death threat that made him look away, and Koey (who was closest to her) just sweated under her burning gaze. He let out a little gulp before stuttering out, "U-u-u-um, hi? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm K-Ko-Ko-Koey, and th... the...these are my siblings. It's uuuum very nice to meet you?" he made a nervous smile.

Queen just stared at him resentfully as if he killed her or something, she just let out a small grunt before silently sitting in one of the empty chairs. The three siblings huddled on the opposite side, "I'd be careful around her" Finko whispered to her brothers, "Word in the villain circuit is that Jigsaw is retiring soon and plans on handing down his mantle to his heir."

"Jigsaw, as in that old man who tortures people to test their wills to live?" Funko questioned.

"Exactly, she's a Kramer. So don't get on her bad side, don't even talk to her less you have a death wish. Especially you Koey." she ordered her youngest brother.

The youngest triplet gulped as he turned to the new girl, who was just scrolling through her phone. She was going a list her dad sent her and rolled her eyes, _'Stupid dad, making me go to public school. I hate being around people, because most of them are either jerks, idiots, or low-life miscreants. And that one idiot last week who neglected his own daughter after his son was ran over, he was just soooooooooooooo slow. I've seen snails movie faster than him, I'd rather be back home.'_ She took a peek back up to see her table mates listening intently to the teacher and her lesson, well mostly intently for the rat girl. She turned her attention to the boy with the green spots on his arm and the dreadlocks, _'Koey? His father has been hunting for father for months now, this gives me an idea on how to throw him off the scent.'_ She then let out a small evil smirk, _'Although he does look kind of cute.'_

Koey just then felt a chill down his spine, 'Why do I feel like there's a dark storm brewing my way?'

 **TBC**


	8. Return of the Cyborg

Friday, 1:35 PM

 _"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special new bulletin! There are recent reports of swarms of microsquitos around the outskirts of the Neutral Zone, instances of mummified livestock were all that our best investigators can find. For more on this we go to our lead scientist on the subject Dr. Eisenveld, Dr. what's your take on these recent microsquito outbreaks?"_

 _"Well, Frank. After observing them myself I can tell that these were no ordinary squitos, I barely made it out of there with all my blood just to receive one so I can fully analyze what we're dealing with. What I found was highly unprecedented."_

While the news played on the TV, the patriarch of casa Kincaid walked outside with a watering can to the backyard. 'Man, with all the villains and rouge monsters out there, now we have a microsquito outbreak?' KO thought to himself as he watered the hydrangea bush. 'Thankfully Fink's covering for me at the bodega, really lightens the load'.

As he was doing his yard work, KO heard a buzzing sound. He then noticed a little microsquito (which is like mosquito but much more smaller and annoying) flying around until it landed on his hand, promptly nesting on the knuckles that wrapped around the handle of the watering can. KO stoically lifts his free hand up, and slams it down hard on the bug resulting in a small shockwave.

 _bzzzzzzzzzzz_

Just then the bug flew through the creases of his hand and flew around the area, KO attempted snatch the little bugger out the air but missed every time. The bug then rested slightly on KO's forehead, there was then a loud SLAM and a giant red handprint on the hero's face. But the bug was still alive, this made his expression darken as he set the watering can on the back deck.

(Meanwhile)

At the bodega.

"Remind me again why we have to work today, who's gonna come out here far out in the middle of nowhere and potentially get drained of all their blood by tiny insect vampires?!" Cara Marie complained as she refilling the sauce dispensers at the nacho bar. Jex at the same time was lounging at the counter reading a newspaper about the outbreak, with not much of an expression on his face.

"Eh, not really sure. But I'm not gonna let some bugs come between me and my paycheck, besides why are you getting all worked up? You're mostly mechanical so they can't do that much damage to you." Jex blankly stated as he kept reading.

"Even so, I'm still part human!" Cara retorted, "With a heart, a brain, and blood! You know, stuff essentially to live?"

Jex shrugged uncaringly, "Oh you'll be fine, just get a bottle of motor oil from the vehicle section and you'll be okay."

"How are you so careless about this?" CM asked.

"Pesticide spell before I came here, any bug that comes in contact with me will be dead on the spot. Of course mutant bugs are immune, and I don't have the proper ingredients to make the powerful of a spell. Yet." he replied.

Cara hmphed at his emotionlessness, "Well me and... to some extent you are okay, but what about any other nutcase that could use the panic to cause trouble?" she questioned as she tossed the empty condiment bags in the trash can.

Jex sighed as he put down the paper so he can face his coworker, "Oh please, the kids are at school and Mr. KO is probably taking care of some important hero work as we speak while his wife is in Gar's old office. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one is dumb enough to be out side at a time like this."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

The two jumped when they heard the scream, and then it suddenly stopped. Cara turned to the alchemist worriedly, whom stood up and said "Although, it couldn't hurt to make sure. Right?"

The two went out the front door, and stealthily made their way through the plaza. Though when they reached a nearby store, they were shocked and frightened to find what looks like dried up remains of a petty thug. Cold skin over lifeless bones, next to it was a huge bag full of valuables. Guess he was pretty busy during the outbreak before he was caught.

"Okay, that is not normal." Jex said pointing to the dead body.

"I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary swarm of microsquitos."

BANG

The sudden impact cause Cara to jump into Jex's arms, the alchemist now holding the cyborg teen girl in a bridal position which causes them to blush upon the realization. They both chuckled embarrassedly before Jex said, "We should probably check that out."

(Earlier)

Along the outskirts of the neutral zone, many cattle who had their blood sucked out of them laid amongst a field. Livestock carcasses scattered along the grass, in the center of it was a lone figure. Small, human child like, with what looked like an orange speedo and light blue boots. _"Oh, poor bovines. Who could do something like this?"_

The figure then saw in the faint distance, a large swarm of tiny mircosquitos heading towards a familiar shopping center. _"Whatever is behind these pruned up wildlife, they'll have to bite my shiny metal ass before they harm him."_

 **To Be Continued**

 **My apologies for not updating in a while, I've been going through some stuff. Graduating from college, looking for a job, the usual stuff. Next time I may make a part 2 of this or the previous chapters, they go in no particular order in continuity. If you like this, please check out some of my other fics and hit the fav and follow for more content.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Runaway Pt 2

(Back in the Bodega, continuing from Ch. 5)

Funko was moping the floors while his slightly older sister was just leaning on the shelf near him on her phone, he looked towards her and uttered "You know you can help out around here, you're not getting paid to scroll through Turbo-Twits."

Finko rolled her eyes, "I am doing something, its called supervising."

"Which is the business term for being lazy." Funko countered. "You know the sooner we get our chores done, the sooner you can get your paycheck."

"And the sooner you shut up, the more I can make it through this day with '2' brothers intact." Funko rolled his eyes at his sister's harsh comeback.

"Speaking of which, I hope Koey's okay. He came in here all spooked like he was being followed or something." Funko wondered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Koey can take care of himself. He is a product of the top hero and villain in the world." Finko said.

"I don't know, he's the youngest of us and there was that report of an escape from juvey."

Finko rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Relax Funk, the heroes can take care of that punk. What's the worst that can happen to Little K-man anyway?"

 _"Hey guys."_

"Hey brothe-" they turned around to see Koey, and a kid they never met before personally. But they recognize the pants from the news, and the face of the owner of said pants. They pulled Koey away from the boy aimed a glowing fist and a laser blaster at the boy, whom didn't even flinch. "Who are you and what are you doing with our brother?!"

"Well nice to meet you too, turkeys!" the kid retorted sarcastically.

Koey lowered his siblings weapons, "Guys, guys, guys! Calm yourselves! Now I want you to calmly meet my new pal, London. London, this is my sister and brother. Finko, and Funko." he gestured to the boy, who offered a hand towards the two. Funko shrugged and accepted- **ZAP,** only to receive an electric shock to his hand by London's hand buzzer. He held a scolding hand as London chuckled to himself, he sent a low growl to the prankster. But before he can strangle him, Finko laughed.

"Oh the old shock buzzer, oldest trick in the book. I like your style man." Finko complimented as she offered a high five, to which he accepted. But it ended up with paint splattered on her, she wiped the pain off to see London laughing to himself as she saw a popped balloon in his hand. She then let out her own growl, "Okay messing with my brother is one thing, but I draw the line when someone ruins my hair!"

Just as Finko and Funko jumped towards the prankster, Koey caught them in mid-air "Woah guys, sure he may be a little prank happy but he just needs friends." Koey turned to London with a small glare, "Can I trust you not to get yourself in trouble?"

"Scouts honor." London promised.

"Without crossing your fingers?"

He then uncrossed his fingers from behind, "How did you know?" he asked.

"I live with Finko, I know that trick. Now I'm gonna go help Jex with customers, please try not to kill each other." Koey pleaded before walking off, London was then grabbed by the collar and was met with dirty looks from his new friend's siblings.

"Listen here you piece of crap, I've heard plenty of stories about you in juvie. If you harm even one hair on my little bro, then I will rip your limbs off your body, shove them so far up your ass not even the best surgeons can remove them." Finko growled to him, London sweating from the intensity in her glare.

"Yeah man." Funko said, "I have a particular set of skills, skills that I've acquired over 6-11 years of training to be a hero. Skills that make me a nightmare to people like you."

London calmly removed the hands off his shirt, "Listen guys, I'm well aware of the things I've done. But when it comes to your brother, you don't have to worry." he then gave his own glare, "However, if you try to mess with me, then I will retaliate." he then walked away from the hybrids. They didn't trust this guy one bit, but for their brother's sake they'll have to deal with him.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
